Mounting brackets and supports for various electrical devices are commonly used for attaching the electrical device, such as a light, to a pole or other support. The mounting brackets often have one end that can be attached to a base and another end attached to the electrical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,934 to Fish discloses a lighting attachment including a bracket that is slidable on a rod. The mounting bracket has an opening for receiving the electrical wiring and feeding the electrical wiring to the lighting attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,409 to Richilano discloses an outdoor light mounting device including a bracket for attaching to a pole. The bracket slides onto the end of the pole and is attached by screws. The bracket has a hollow cavity for feeding wires through the conduit to the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,758 to Osteen et al. now discloses a flood light having a mounting bracket as shown in FIG. 1A that attaches to a vertical pole. The mounting bracket has a hollow cavity for feeding the wiring from the conduit to the flood light. The end of the bracket has a female end for receiving the end of the conduit which is secured by screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,071 to Bedocs et al. discloses a track lighting device for a lamp fitting. The end of the adapter has a hollow body member that slides in a track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,871 to Lai discloses an electrical cord assembly for a lighting fixture which is mounted to a vertical pole. The mounting assembly has a female threaded end at a bottom edge shown in FIG. 3 for attaching to the pole and two female threaded openings on the top edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,255 to Chen discloses a portable lamp mounted to a base by a bracket as shown in FIG. 4. The bottom end of the bracket has a threaded opening for receiving a mounting screw and a female threaded end at the top edge for connecting to the conduit 21. The electrical wires are fitted through an opening in the sidewall of the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,607 to Harris et al. discloses an outdoor landscape lighting fixture having an integral wiring compartment with a base connected to a conduit. The wiring compartment supports the lamp which extends from the top end of the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,927 to Lawnicki discloses a light fixture extension adapter. The adapter has a male threaded end for connecting to a fixture shown in FIG. 5 and a female threaded end for connecting to the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,074 to LeBlanc et al. discloses a flood light fixture having a bracket with an integral strap tensioning device. The bracket is coupled to a support by the strap.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0274537 to Randazzo discloses a lamp assembly with a rotary adjustable photocell adapter. The adapter includes a housing which is coupled to the top end of the conduit. The top end of the housing has an open end for attaching to the light assembly.
While these prior devices have generally been suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved mounting assembly.